


Letting Myself Want You

by R_L_Williams



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: wolfgang wants kalakala wants wolfgangshe resists until she decides she dosen't have tohe makes it worth her whilenot much of a lead in plot i just really want to see these two happy togethermostly just fluffy smut...heavy on the smut





	Letting Myself Want You

**Author's Note:**

> this is still in the works i have no beta readers and im a tad dyslexic so if words are repeated or something is misspelled, just bare with me <3 plz and thank you
> 
> ill bee adding more detail to this and may be writing more sense8 we will see what the smut deitys have in store lol

standing in the middle of the room Kala locked her jaw, Wolfgang locked his gaze. Taking a step forward he closed the gap between them.  
"why do you resist it Kala?" Wolfgang questioned.    
"Because i know if i let myself want you" she reached out tentatively and brushed her thumb against his permanent 5 o'clock shadow  
"if i let myself be close to you...I'll never want for anyone else."  
"yeah and"  
"and...and...that frightens me Wolfgang!" Kala admitted turning away from Wolfgangs sharp gaze. Wolfie reached out for her hand then hesitated, his gaze flitting down to his fist as it clenched and unclenched then back to Kala  
"may i touch you" Kalas mouth snapped slightly agape. lower lip quivering with all the words that wanted to roll off of it. biting the inside of her lip slightly. she nodded Wolfie sat back on his heels "i need you to say it"  
"please  
"please what?" Wolfie persisted   
"please touch me." Kala requested  
Wolfie extended a muscular hand taking her delicate digits in his, he turned her hands over and over in his before pulling them up to his mouth and pressing a reverent kiss on her palms. releasing her hands he nonchalantly cracked his knuckle and pressed his fingers in between the thick curls close to her scalp. Wolfie let out a mix between a gasp of surprise and a sigh of relief  
"what is it" Kala inquired, Wolfie smiled  
"I've been wanting to do this since the first time i saw you" his smile widened and his normally stone shoulders relaxed as his fingers wound their way deeper into the bergamot scented jungle of her hair. His pale skin lost in the raven thickets of her curls  
"its so soft." he nearly whispered as his fingers worked their way to the ends of her hair  
"And yours is not." she replied playfully, running her nails through his omnipresent stubble. Wolfie smiled, Kala loved his smile and Wolfie knew it even if he didn't understand why. Wolfie leaned forward slightly shaping his mouth for a kiss but then recalculated and closed his mouth, dropping his gaze to the floor. Kala placed a slender finger under his square chin, lifting his gaze. their eyes met and sensate or not Kala could feel his fear, hesitation, pain...and want. steeling her resolve she slid her hands up his face and cupped his strong angular jaw pulling him into a hard, yearning kiss. Wolfgang mouths fell open in honest surprise and Kala did not hesitate, sliding her tongue in between his parted lips. At this Wolfie remembered himself sliding one hand to the low of her back and the other buried in the thick of her hair. his hands gently working the silken strands between his fingers. pulling from the kiss Kalas rich brown eyes where alight with an unfamiliar blaze. biting the inside of her lip slightly she scanned Wolfies clothed form with her eyes  
"take your shirt off" she instructed Wolfie may have issues with authority but in this case he didn't need to be told twice. grabbing the back of his shirt and slipping it over his shoulders he was freed from the cotton garment in the span of a breath. Kala opened her mouth to speak but stopped short. Wolfie recognizing the look of anxiety on his beloveds face and stepped in.  
"sit" he said motioning to the blanket hutch at the end of the bed Kala did so, fingers tangling together with a sudden onset of worry. dropping to his knees like a catholic at mass he sat on the floor in front of her gingerly wrapping his fingers around her ankles he slid her shoes from her feet and set them neatly at the end of the bed. he followed this by unceremoniously schlepping off his boots and setting them on the opposite side of the bed  
"what would you have me do" he queried looking up at her like a child looks up at a bird in the sky.  
Kala squirming under the focus of his gaze stood up and sat back down on the edge of the bed staring at the now vacant space between her feet. she absentmindedly patted the space on the bed next to her. Wolfie obliged sitting silently beside her  
"how do you do it"  
"do what "  
Kalas words catch in her jaw, hands vaguely filling the space where words should be  
"have sex?" Wolfie offered Kala nodded "its easier when you don't feel anything... now sex with feelings...that's unknown territory to me"  
"me too" Kala said under her breath. realizing her slip her wide eyes snapped up to Wolfies who looked unsurprised by this confession. taking in a shuddering breath. Kala gathers her words exhaling heavily and persing her lips she whispered her request into her lap as if testing the way the words echoed in her head  
"what was that"  
"make love to me Wolfgang" she repeated with unwavering resolve  
Wolfie smiled a new smile a younger one heavy with sweetness and vulnerability  
"i thought you'd never ask" taking her lips in his he wrapped his arms around her torso and guided her back towards the lush pillows  
"you're not allergic to goose down are you?"  
"no I'm no but thanks for asking"  
"give me a moment" reaching into his bedside table he pulled out a small remote and pointed it at his dresser lighting up a small black box a top it . grabbing his phone he pressed a few buttons and soothing sitar music began drifting from the deceptively small speakers. the familiar music made Kala laugh.  
"i heard you playing this on your iPod a while back. this bloody song was stuck in my head for a week."  
"it was stuck in my head too" they shared a giggle over the silly subtitles of their sensate connection  
laying next to Kala with his weight held up on his left arm he kissed and caressed his caramel companion while working open the buttons of her pants before unfastening his own. lips held together by something stronger than psycellium Wolfgang slid a stout hand under Kalas pale pink cotton panties. trailing his dexterous digits down the supple skin of her labia. Kala quivered at the tender touches. Wolfie strolled through her garden till he could feel moisture on the tips of his fingers. locating her clit with practiced ease he worked the sensitive nodal in small alternating circles. Kala curled into him like a tawny colored kitten. Wolfgang lowered himself down off of his arm and onto the pillows. Kala wasted no time in burying her fingers in the small cropping of hair that dusted his pectorals. Wolfgang gently pinched the nerve bundle between his is fingers and rolled it between his knuckles. Kala keened at the new sensation. Wolfgang released Kalas clit and ran his fingers between her folds feeling for the tale tell swelling of arousal. finding his lover suitably stimulated he pulled his now damp fingers from her and scooted down to the foot of the bed. hooking his fingers under the waist band of her pants he smirked down at his flushed cluster companion as she lifted her hips allowing the fitted garment to be pulled from her frame. biting a side of his lower lip he regarded Kalas quasi naked body.  
"sit up" Wolfie instructed, Kala complied "may i?" Wolfie queried gripping the corners of Kalas shirt .  
"certainly" Wolfie pulled the garment from her and tossed it to the floor. catching her in a kiss Wolfgang wound his hand around her back to the clasp of her bra freeing her breasts from the confines of lace and underwire. Kala let out a small sigh as air met flesh. Wolfgang caressed her now exposed skin with the backside of his fingers, dragging the tips ever so slightly over her areolas. nestling the swell of her breast between the crook of his thumb and pointer finger he lowered his mouth to lap at the her nipples. lavishing attention equally on both sidies. He kissed his way back down her torso before catching the cotton between his teeth. his pinky fingers assisting in the dramatic removal of her last scrap of clothing.  
"one moment." Wolfgang climbed off the bed and stripped without show or pretense and returned to his spot between her now splayed legs. Kala, now emboldened by the endorphins' running through her body, played with the dewy petals of her flower. as Wolfgang returned to his position she pulled her hand away, Wolfie grabbed it. sliding her sodden fingers into his mouth and across his tongue one by one. Kalas eyes widened slightly mouth going ever so slightly slack. Wolfie chuckled

"do you like that?" Wolfie queered darting the tip of his tongue against the pad of her thumb. Kalas lower jaw twitched with a short and silent gasp. Wolfie grinned sliding down to his stomach his weight on his forearms. "what about....this?" Wolfie asked skimming his tongue along the hood of her clit. her hips snapped in response "or this" parting her irriguous labia with with his fingers he lapped at the swollen tip of her clit before taking it in between his lips and sucking on the sensile protuberance. after a few steady minutes of incitement he slid a single substantial finger inside her. gently exploring the hidden reaches of his lover from the inside out. Kalas hips rolled meeting every lap of his tongue and curl of his finger. with her juices now trailing down her skin, Wolfgang lifted his head, wiping his mouth proudly on the back of his hand.

Reaching under the pillow wolfie pulled out a small circular purple package. Then reaching into the nightstand he pulled out a single sided peice of paper. Handing the paper to Kala wolfie sat back on his haunches waiting for a reply to his silent query.

Kala studied the German medical chart. Stating that one Wolfgang Bogdanow had a clean bill of sexual health as if last week. Kaplan raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm normally a stickler for protection but...given the circumstances..." Wolfie shrugged. Malan pondered the information at hand 

"whats that turn of phrase Wills always using...'I'm game if you are" kala grinned heatedly up at Wolfgang who replied with a half lipped smirk. licking his palm and coating his rigid appendage he looked down at her lusciously wet entrance then back up at her expectantly  
Kala nodded "please"  
Wolfie smiled and positioned himself in front of the tremulous beauty. with one hand next to her head and another holding the base of his shaft. he lowered himself to kiss her. as her lips parted for a kiss he slid inside her. Kalas mouth falling slack at the unequatable sensation of fullness. with their eyes locked. he slid in up to the hilt, the first hint of a moan falling from her lips Wolfgang smirked and began a slow steady rock. his broad muscular hips meeting her delicate frame. like their skin could kiss. within minutes Kala reached up to Wolfgangs hips, urging him along. rolling his hips with a greater speed Kala arched her neck as the smooth head of his penis caressed the bundle of nerves under her clit. she had heard of the G spot and she could label it on an anatomy chart but all the theoretical knowledge was incomparable to the sensation of her lover stroking her from the inside out. the two sensates rocked together like a a ship on a lapping ocean. each being moved by the presence of the other. purring moans rolled off of Kalas pouted lower lip while Wolfgangs chest vibrated with a near silent grumble. Wolfie enveloped Kalas slender hips in his hands, sinking his fingers into her skin he guided her body into his with greater force and increasing speed. biting his lips and screwing his strength to the sticking place he drove into his sighing siren. Kala, being inexperienced but not unobservant recognized the look of wolfies impending climax.  
"wolfgang." Kala called up to him  
"yes"  
"cum in side me." had wolfie not been chest deep in dopamine he would have been stopped dead by the intimate request  
"are you sure."  
"positive." wolfie scanned his partners face for signs of unspoken feeling but found none there nor in the deep reaches of her consciousness which he was was able to peruse with equal ease. wolfies smile took on a sultry and almost inebriated lull as he slid his hands up her torso taking her by the ribs and lifting her up to him. with his cluster companion emeshed in his grasp he bowed his hips up into hers, nestling his head in the crook of her neck; an act of surprising intimacy that only made her wetter. as he neared the ragged edge of his climax Kala could hear his breathing, feel his pulse and inside the Matryoshka doll of their sensate connection she could feel his pleasure, the way his gratification differed from hers. she could feel him inside her and she could feel what he felt being inside of her. their bliss made compound by the stratified deepness of their connection. with one last snap of his hips Wolfie came thunderously. emitting a breathy, silent wail into the space between their bodies, his head resting on the shelf of her collar bone. Wolfie gasped out the last spikes of his orgasm as Kala stroked his back, dragging her nails across his scalp. drawing him back down to earth with every caress.  
"Oh my god" Wolfie flopped back on the bed legs still wrapped around his partner. "i don't think i have ever cum that hard in my life...holly fuck...whew...give me a minute...holy shit.. just a minute." Wolfie bargained Kala giggle.  
"how about i give you a drink of water"  
"that sounds good to." Kala hopped off the bed and padded out of the room down the hall and into the kitchen. familiar with the layout of the house from her visits. filling a glass and scurrying back to the bedroom she found Wolfie revitalized and with a device the length of his forearm with a large cap shaped head in hand. her eyes followed the long white cord to a wall outlet next to the bed  
"what is that ?!?" Kala exclaimed walking over to Wolfgang and handing him the glass  
Wolfie chuckled  
"its a body wand" Wolfie replied draining half the glass before setting it on the night stand  
Kala stared at him still perplexed as she climbed back on the bed leaned against the head board  
"its a brand of vibrator" he explained  
"ah...where dose it go?" she asked hesitantly. Wolfies smirk took on a mischievous glint  
usually right here" he stated gently resting the buzzing device against Kalas clit  
the sound Kala let out was nothing short of a yelp  
\-------- in between incoherent Hindi and broken German where Kalas week limed attempts to push Wolfie away to cease his intoxicating ministrations  
"uh uh your not done yet" was his casually dominate reply "i KNOW you have more in you " he beamed as his thumb rolled the controller to its last setting. Kala shot up. shoulders and head falling back as a quasi scream ripped through her bared chest. she gripped on to Wolfies shoulders as an anchor her eyes falling to his heated gaze before rolling back and closing. as she reached what she thought was the stabbing end of her climax she tried to pull away but Wolfie held her in place with a single heavy hand on her hip  
"NO NO NO no no no no nononononononononononononononono"  
"oh yes, i want whats inside of you." he cooed as a new wave of sensation began to drape itself over Kala  
"ahhh....stooop stooooop I'm.... im gonna - !" before Kala could from the words she thought befit the sensation worming its way up her spine. she felt her body open in a was she had never experienced. as the faint sound of of a trickling stream cut through the roaring moans she felt the space around her pelvis grow damp with a fluid she could not identify. as the last drops of what she eventually deduced was female ejaculate , dripped down her cheeks. she squinted he eyes open, legs weak, core blazing. brown skin painted with a tourmaline blush, chest heaving lips dry Kala came to to the face of Wolfie gazing at her the way a supplicant gazes at the statue of a goddess  
"did...i...just"  
"squirt yes ma'am" Wolfie answered proudly  
"i did not even know i could do that"  
"really"  
"well i knew women could i just didn't know i could...okay i need toooo..."  
"get out of the puddle"  
"yes"  
"here" Wolfgang held out his fore arms and helped her to stand "you go get washed up and ill change the sheets and flip the bed. bathrooms through that door"


End file.
